


45 Things You Didn't Know About But Then, My Homework Was Never Quite Like This

by nyxocity



Series: Homework Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxocity/pseuds/nyxocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This won't make sense unless you read <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/406999">But Then, My Homework Was Never Quite Like This</a> first!</p>
            </blockquote>





	45 Things You Didn't Know About But Then, My Homework Was Never Quite Like This

Jared

1\. Jared's known he was gay since he was 11. Still, when he was 15, he kissed Katie Lewis out of curiosity. It wasn't bad, and he's glad he tried it, because he's never been curious about girls again.

2\. Until he met Jensen, Jared spent his life looking down on most people; they bored him to death inside the first ten minutes. He's not aware until much later that it's a feeling he and Jensen shared, growing up.

3\. Even now, with things more equal between them, Jared really does love 'subbing' for Jensen. Not because he needs it, but because it's HOT.

4\. Jared’s family is what other rich people would call “new money”, even though it goes back a couple generations and has its roots in oil. About four years ago, when the Iraq war started going sour and global warming started becoming a well-known issue, Jared’s dad started looking at new businesses to invest in for the future. His dad bought a chain of IT companies worldwide that specialize in making business software. Now both his parents travel heavily overseeing the businesses.

5\. That’s why Jared's parents started traveling heavily when he was 15, and he didn't really mind. He loves them, but they're kind of superfluous. No one's ever really told Jared what to do, and he's never missed it.

6\. Jared knows he wasn't a particularly nice person before he met Jensen. He looked down on most people, because they weren't as smart, or as cool, or as capable as him. Now he understands that anyone, even HE, can be that person; the one who's looked at as if they're not enough, even if they KNOW they are.

7\. Jared's been in love before. He's CARED about people before, anyway, THOUGHT he was in love. But it's not until he walks away from Jensen that he understands what true love is.

 

Jensen

8\. When he was twenty-two, one of his brief dating flings described Jensen with an Italian saying; "He has a heart like an onion. Has a layer for everyone, but makes a meal for no one." Jensen has always been sure that they were right.

9\. Jared is the first person he's met who doesn't want to "peel" and pick him apart. Jared wants the whole 'onion'. That's why he scares Jensen to fucking death and fascinates him enough that he can't walk away.

10\. Now that he's opened up and is giving the whole 'onion' to Jared, Jensen is worried that he doesn't have layers left to be a 'meal' for Jared.

11\. Jensen was never told he had a choice when his mistress made the first move. That's why he has always offered Jared one from the very beginning.

12\. Jensen comes from a rich family, old money, and they always attended a lot of formal events. So Jensen's mother insisted he learn how to dance at a very young age and sent him to formal classes. He never really cared much about dancing as an art, but he does enjoy being competent in it when he attends dance events.

13\. Jensen wanted to learn control originally because when he was young, he was very passionate, big hearted, let people in too easily. After being hurt by many 'friends' and potential romantic interests over the years, he started withdrawing, and when he saw a chance to learn control and distance from the woman who became his mistress, he leaped at it. This is why Jensen can't let anyone in; he cares TOO much when he does. And now Jared's broken that barrier.

14\. Jensen has _never_ let anyone touch him the way that he let Jared touch him. His mistress touched him freely, but her hands, her touches, her eyes, were nothing like Jared's. It's not even comparable. He tells himself at the time that he's allowing it because Jared made him such an incredible trade. But later, when he thinks about how it happened, how he went out there in a towel and nothing else... he suspects he was trying to tempt Jared into it.

15\. Jensen thinks most gay men are way too focused on cocks. He prefers asses, himself. So many ways to play, things you can do without ever making anyone come. Anyone can get someone off--fuck them, suck them, jerk them off--it doesn't take talent. He loves the art of the journey, not just arriving at the destination. 

16\. Jensen knows he's being devious when he takes Jared's tie, and it's for the lesson, but also for the fun of being able to tease and 'punish' Jared. When he ends up in bed that night, tie wrapped around his hand, fisting his cock while he remembers Jared spread out on his desk--that lean, huge body, so powerful, so given over to whatever Jensen wants to do--it's definitely not part of his plan. Sweating, tie soaked and dripping with come, he cleans up fast, washes the tie and the sheets. If he teases and tortures Jared a little too much the next day, it's only for the sake of the lesson.

17\. Jensen can get laid pretty much whenever he wants. He has never had sex with _anyone_ as frequently as he's had sex with Jared. 

18\. When Jensen slides down on Jared's cock, he's never felt anything fucking like it, and no wonder Jared learned to love taking it from Jensen so easily. He's a little bit proud of himself, too; he sure didn't start small, because Jesus Christ Jared's huge. And he thought, somehow, by tying Jared up, he'd feel less vulnerable doing this... but he doesn't. The more he rides Jared, the more he understands it's not his body that's vulnerable. God, when did this happen, how? Jared... loves him? _No, no, no. Breathe in, breathe out, technique, training, Jensen. Don't forget your training. You can handle this; you know what to do._ He ignores the tiny voice in his head that tells him he's going to hate himself for this later, and does what he has to do.

19\. When Jensen lets Jared fuck him and finally just gives in to it, he feels something break open inside him, crack like a melting iceberg, and he knows he can never go back to hiding behind his mask. And what he feels in that moment is not fear, not loss... just exhilarating relief. He feels... free.

 

Jensen’s Mistress

20\. If she had any idea that Jensen’s let go of his training and fell in love, she wouldn’t be a bit surprised. She knows she never changed Jensen deep down. He always did care too much.

21\. Years after Jensen leaves her, she sometimes thinks of him and thinks maybe she would have loved him, if she was capable of love.

 

Chad

22\. If Chad were in Jared's situation, he'd just tell Jensen straight up how it is: "Look, drop the Ice Princess routine, prettyboy, we both know you just wanna get in the Chaddinator's pants". Chad doesn't get why people are so fucking dramatic about everything. He's pretty sure he's the only sane person he knows.

23\. People think Chad's environmentally conscious because he lectures about the evils of Styrofoam. The truth is, once, when Chad was tripping balls and feeling eminently sage, he decided that the earth must have created people to make Styrofoam because it's the ONLY thing the earth can't make for itself. And he knows... when it has enough Styrofoam... the earth's going to kill off humanity once and for all. (Jared thinks the acid did permanent damage, but Chad knows better.)

24\. If Chad had had any idea what was going on that night at prom, he would've kicked Jensen's fucking _ass_.

25\. Truth is, Chad really did love Sophia, he just didn't know how to make her happy. Sandy's different. She's way smarter than Chad, she's like Jay that way, and he doesn't mind that, 'cause she teaches him things he never would have thought about before. Sandy LIKES him though. She doesn't always agree with his theories, but he makes her LAUGH with them, and she doesn't judge; she loves him for the way he comes at things. She helps keep his ass in line when he needs it, and he helps her loosen up and find the fun. It really does work, and surprised as all their friends are, no one's more surprised than Chad how happy they are together.

26\. In the first few months after Jay takes Mr. Ackles back, he gets to know Mr. Ackles more and more, and you know, he's really not so bad NOW. Now that Jay's put his ass in line. And Chad kinda likes how good Mr. Ackles tries to be to Jay, even though he doesn't always succeed. So Chad decides to put Mr. Ackles on his list for sage relationship advice and help him out where he can. Chad's still not gonna call him Jensen though. He's not _even_ getting sucked into _that_ madness.

27\. One day, Chad's gonna write a book called "The World According to Chad", and in it, he's going to reveal the evil plot of the earth concerning Styrofoam, the amazing benefits of illegal drugs in understanding the world, and that the simple truth and meaning of life is just this: Be your fuckin' self, and don't make any apologies.

 

Post-Epilogue Jared/Jensen

28\. They spend the summer researching and working on finishing Jensen's doctorate degree, and during their study, they discover Jared has an extreme natural talent for engineering. Jared enjoys it so much that he considers majoring in it in college, and Jensen couldn't be more excited and proud.

29\. Jared's parents buy Jared a car over the summer so that he can drive home on weekends from college. When he calls Jensen from his brand new car to tell him, Jensen asks what he bought. Jared laughs and says, "BMW, duh." 

30\. Their first fight happens two months in over Jensen thoughtlessly commenting on Jared's less-than-perfect organization skills with Jensen's schoolwork. That night, Jensen apologizes and promises to try to be more thoughtful and less judgmental. Jensen then proceeds to fuck Jared long, slow and hard through most of the night, and makes Jared come five times before he’s done. He makes Jared breakfast in the morning and while they eat Jensen discusses a new organizational system for his files that will incorporate pieces of Jared's unique system.

31\. For Jared's 19th birthday, Jensen gives him a gold bracelet with the word "entanglement" engraved on the inside, and the word "irreversibility" engraved on the outside, and explains what the terms mean in physics; entanglement is a phenomenon in which the quantum states of two objects become linked together so that one can't be fully described without describing the other, and irreversibility is the statement that these objects, after this process has taken place, cannot be changed back to their initial states. Jared thinks it's even sweeter and more meaningful than when Jensen said "I love you" the first time. He wears the bracelet constantly and never takes it off.

32\. After Jensen earns his doctorate, Jared starts calling him "Doctor Ackles" in the bedroom in addition to "sir" and Jensen isn't sure which one turns him on more.

33\. They still play games during the week while Jared's at school. Jensen calls him several times a week, and he always tells Jared to wear something, or to do certain things, and on a more than a few occasions, has Jared jerk off while Jensen tells him all the things he wants to do to him over the phone. Jared texts Jensen randomly when he knows Jensen's giving speeches/presentations at conventions, teasing him with all the things he's wearing and doing, and Jensen 'punishes' him extraordinarily for it every weekend.

34\. Jensen and Chad actually develop a strange kind of friendship, and it’s the weirdest thing Jared thinks he’s ever seen; the way Chad gives Jensen relationship advice and how Jensen listens to him. At first, Jared thinks maybe Jensen’s just pretending to like Chad because Jared cares about him, but it becomes clear pretty quickly that Jensen actually likes Chad; not because Jared cares about _Chad_ , but because Chad cares about _Jared_. 

35\. When Jensen meets Jared’s parents for the first time, he shows up for dinner with flowers and a bottle of wine, charming and relaxed, and Jared’s mother actually cooks, and fawns and fusses over Jensen while Jensen talks philosophy with Jared’s dad. Neither of them mentions the age difference, for which Jared is profoundly grateful.

36\. Jensen helps Jared with his school work and Jared discovers there’s a huge benefit to having someone who’s been a teacher for a boyfriend.

37\. They spend Thanksgiving with Jared’s family. At Christmas time, Jensen breaks down and buys a tree, even though Jared knows Jensen hates the fakeness of the holiday. They decorate it together and then fuck under it. They spend Christmas at Jensen’s house, alone together, curled together on the couch watching movies and eating spaghetti amidst a sea of wrapping paper and gifts.

 

Post-Epilogue Jensen

38\. Jensen is painfully aware of the odds of a relationship working out with an age gap like the one between him and Jared. But he rarely feels the age difference between them, and if Jensen's honest with himself, he knows it's because Jared's so emotionally mature and Jensen really isn't. He probably should care that he's deficient, but he can't, because that means they're beating the odds.

39\. Jensen's not the fighting type--not anymore. He conquered that years ago. He prefers to use his mind to solve problems now, instead of his fists. Still, he's fairly certain that if anyone ever hurts Jared, he'll kill them without a second thought.

40\. Being in love scares Jensen to fucking death, and he has no idea how to act, what to do. But Jared makes it so easy to love him that it's not like trying to change at all. Just like peeling back another layer and seeing what was there all along.

 

Post-Epilogue Jared

41\. Jared is incredibly patient with Jensen. Jared understands that every little thing Jensen gives is amazing, simply just because how difficult it is for him. Changes in his home freak him out a lot at first, and Jared knows it, but he deals with it, slowly makes room for Jared in his life; a place for Jared's toothbrush, a drawer for Jared's clothes, an order to the pantry that includes things Jared likes to eat. And Jared just loves him more and more. 

42\. The most wonderful thing about Jensen is that what he lacks in finesse and relationship knowledge, he makes up for with pure love. It's there in every single moment, in every way; you just have to know how to SEE it. 

43\. Jared buys Jensen office and organizational supplies like other people buy candy, flowers and cards.

44\. Yeah. They do fight sometimes. It's a pretty normal thing, and truth be told, it bothers Jensen a lot more than it does Jared. Jared really looks forward to the day that Jensen understands that Jared's not going anywhere, and that the things they fight about don't take away from all the things they HAVE together. 

45\. Jared does eventually major in engineering, and it's the most perfect match he could imagine, because not only does his brain understand the connections implicit in engineering, but it's a field adjacent to Jensen's, which allows them to work together on projects and study.


End file.
